


Toast

by The_Warden



Series: The Food Stuffs Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Warden/pseuds/The_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast seems to have odd effect on 221B's occupants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is the first installment of my Food Stuffs Series. 
> 
> A special thank you to UnderneathTheSky for helping me come up with prompts, being my swift kick up the butt to take on any prompt, and see where it leads you. <3

Toast is an odd thing in 221B. Normally, John takes the toast, slathers on a healthy portion of strawberry jam, and takes a manly bite. This act today seems to grab Sherlock’s attention. He snickers before setting his mug of tea on the counter.

“What?” John asks around a mouthful of toast and jam.

“You got a little something on your face,” Sherlock smiles as he took a step closer.

Before John could even reach up to his face, Sherlock’s lips were on his licking and sucking John clean of pesky crumbs and jam.  


In 221B toast is an aphrodisiac.


End file.
